All Night Long
All Night Long by Demi Lovato feat. Missy Elliott and Timbaland ''is a song featured in Vandalized, the fourth episode of Season Three. It is performed by Vocal Adrenaline during the show choir's rehearsals. Lyrics '''Karin:' I love the way you're talking I'm loving what you're doing boy I don't fall easy often I've never had a love like you before I like you, put your number, put your number in my phone, phone, phone, phone, phone, phone, phone, yeah You heard me right so, call me, call me when you're all alone, lone, lone, lone, lone, lone, lone Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Don't make plans Come on with me, we'll stay up all night long I want you, and I want you bad Let's keep the party going all night long Let's keep the party going all night long (hey) All night long (hey), all night long (hey), all night, all night All night long (hey), all night long (hey), all night, all night A-a-a-all night Karin: I'm on another planet I'm in another universe You may not understand it Sooner or later baby you will learn I like you, put your number, put your number in my phone, phone, phone, phone, phone, phone, phone, yeah You heard me right so, call me, call me when you're all alone, lone, lone, lone, lone, lone, lone Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Don't make plans Come on with me, we'll stay up all night long I want you, and I want you bad Let's keep the party going all night long Let's keep the party going all night long (hey) All night long (hey), all night long (hey), all night, all night All night long (hey), all night long (hey), all night, all night A-a-a-all night Judi: We could party all night, night Wanna spend a night, night Will you be my type by the end of the night, we could pillow fight Your Missy's real nice, come closer, cause I don't bite You talking how I like, you play daddy, I play wife I-I-I'm so alone, no-no-no one is home I got your, got your na-na-number in my telephone Wanna wanna wanna be your girl Wanna wanna wanna be my babe Boy we can hold hands, write our names in the sands It's the weekend, don't make plans Clyde: Party's hot, when you're here At the club, we don't care We gonna set it off, we gonna set it off Party's hot, when you're here At the club, we don't care We gonna set it off, we gonna set it off Vocal Adrenaline: Don't make plans Come on with me, we'll stay up all night long I want you, and I want you bad Let's keep the party going all night long Let's keep the party going all night long (hey) All night long (hey), all night long (hey), all night, all night All night long (hey), all night long (hey), all night, all night A-a-a-all night Category:Songs Sung by Vocal Adrenaline Category:Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs Sung by Karin Stefano Category:Songs Sung by Clyde Andrews Category:Songs Sung by Judi Jaiho